It is known to connect two sections of pipe, for example drill pipe, casing, tubing, or other pipe, by threading a threaded male section (or male tool joint) of one pipe section into a threaded female section (or female tool joint) of the other pipe section. During connection of the pipe sections or during use of the pipe during drilling, the threaded connection may become over-torqued. If this occurs, breaking of the joint (i.e. initiating disconnection of the two pipe sections) may be difficult.
To facilitate breaking of an over-torqued joint, it is known to use a blow torch to heat the female tool joint. In this process, a worker holds the blow torch to heat a section of the female tool joint, and moves the blow torch around the circumference of the female tool joint in an effort to heat the entire diameter of the female tool joint. However, heating of the female tool joint using a blow torch is typically uneven, and uneven heating of the female tool joint can cause permanent warping of the female tool joint thereby rendering the pipe section containing the female tool joint unsuitable for use in assembling a new pipe.